


Best Friend Bro Code

by itareena



Series: Valentine's Day Cards [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itareena/pseuds/itareena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott needs help picking out the perfect Valentine's Day card for Allison so he drags Stiles along for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friend Bro Code

**Author's Note:**

> It's getting close to Valentine's Day, so I figured why not.

“I can’t believe you’re dragging me with you to do this,” Stiles mutters, slouching deeper in his hoodie in hopes of avoiding recognition.

“C’mon, man, you promised,” Scott whines, walking towards the racks of Valentine’s Day merchandise on display.

“You’re the one dating Allison, not me!” Stiles retorts, waving a hand in agitation. He barely misses hitting a girl standing nearby. She glares at him and steps farther away. Stiles shrugs and shoves his hands in the front pocket of his hoodie.

“Yeah, but you’re my best friend. Best friends are supposed to help each other out when they have girl problems,” Scott replies as they stop in front of the rows and rows of cards.

“I didn’t know ‘picking the perfect card’ for your girl friend was covered under the Best Friend Bro Code,” says Stiles, making faces at a card with a [kitten wearing a tiara](http://www.zazzle.com/princess_kitten_valentines_day_card-137118669785046482).

Scott reaches for it, a goofy smile on his face. “Hey, do you think-?” Stiles hastily shoves it back in the row. “NO, Scott. Even I know stupid animal-themed cards are a no-go.” Stiles rolls his eyes.

Scott pouts for a second - seriously, best puppy dog face in the world right here, ladies and gents - then reaches for another card. This one features [a giant mustache](http://www.zazzle.com/mustache_valentine_card-137091959541777692). He reads it for a second then laughs and waves it at Stiles.

“I mustache you a question?” Stiles reads. “Dude, no. You don’t put a question mark after a statement. You’re not giving Allison a card with improper grammar. It’s gonna get out that we went card shopping together and then everyone’s gonna blame ME for letting you get a grammatically incorrect card!”

Scott huffs and folds his arms. “Fine, then! You pick one!” He motions at the endless sea of cards.

Stiles shrugs, scans them for a second, then grabs [one](http://www.zazzle.com/i_would_cuddle_you_so_hard_card_red-137550011782661697) and holds it out to Scott for inspection.

“I would cuddle you so hard,” Scott reads aloud hesitantly. “Uh...” He trails off and opens it to read the inside. “It’s blank,” he says in a confused voice. “Yeah,” Stiles gestures to the card. “You can write Allison your own note in it!” he says in an overly-enthusiastic voice. Anything to get this torture over with.

“I dunno, Stiles, I’m not very good at that kind of stuff... Like, I can barely understand the poetry in English class and that was written by really smart dead guys,” Scott says mournfully.

Stiles resists the urge to slap a palm to his face. “Fine! Fine! I give in! We’re gonna do this the good-ole-fashioned Stilinski way!” He throws his hands up in the air.

And with that questionable statement, Stiles closes his eyes, spins in a complete circle, and snatches up the first card he touches. Without reading it, he turns and gives it to Scott. “This is the one you’re getting for Allison,” Stiles says firmly.

Scott’s eyebrows are almost up to his hairline, but he accepts the [hot pink card](http://www.zazzle.com/first_valentines_together_card-137706418780098254). Slowly, he reads the front and then the inside. A goofy grin steals across his face.

“Stiles! This is it! This is the best card! Thanks, man!” Scott grabs Stiles’ shoulder in thank you then heads off to the check out.

“Uh. You’re welcome?” Stiles says to empty air next to him, laughing slightly. He starts to follow Scott but stops at the end of the aisle. A sign above him proclaims “Sexy Valentine’s Day Cards”.

Stiles looks around.

No one he knows is nearby.

No one’s watching him.

Slowly, he reaches a hand out and picks up a [denim-patterned card](http://www.greetingcarduniverse.com/holiday-cards/valentines-day-cards/adult-sexy/happy-valentines-day-humor-adult-759825). He reads it and snorts. “As much as I appreciate Derek’s ass, I don’t think he’ll appreciate this card as much as I do,” he murmurs, putting it back.

Another card proclaims it’s the perfect time for those [three little words](http://www.greetingcarduniverse.com/holiday-cards/valentines-day-cards/adult-sexy/valentines-surprise-872371). Stiles picks it up and opens it. “Let’s have sex!” is printed in huge font on the inside. “A little too blunt,” he winces, hastily putting it back.

Stiles is about to brush the idea off and go find Scott when he spies a [dark purple card emblazoned with candy](http://qhuinn.tumblr.com/post/42402759540/heartsforsterek-did-you-know-it-takes-one-hour) in the bottom corner of the row.

“Did you know it takes one hour of rigorous sex to burn off the calories from five piece of Valentine’s Day chocolate?” he read out loud. He opens it and reads the inside.

The edges of his mouth curve into a smirk. Stiles grabs the matching envelope for the card and then a spare one for Scott because he’s 90% sure Scott didn’t grab one. Card and envelopes tucked into the crook of his elbow, Stiles wanders off to the candy section.

He has a seriously huge box of chocolates to buy.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://qhuinn.tumblr.com/post/42402759540/heartsforsterek-did-you-know-it-takes-one-hour) post on tumblr.
> 
> There are pictures of the full card floating around but I couldn't find it when I was posting this. Sorry!


End file.
